


Один чудесный день

by RoksiG



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Когда она сказала «да»...





	Один чудесный день

**Author's Note:**

> SAMCRO - Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original.  
> Crow (англ.) – ворон.  
> Иллюстрация к истории  
> https://image.ibb.co/d0WUge/1.jpg

«В этом городе все обо всех все знают. Как без одежды ходишь. И живешь за стеклянными стенами».  
Тара ненавидела Чарминг. Джекс любил Чарминг, клуб, свой байк и, конечно, Тару. И он не был гребаным идеалистом. Скорее наоборот — реально смотрел на мир. Кем он будет там, в столь вожделенном Тарой Нью-Йорке? Блохой на заднице собаки? Каплей в море? Здесь — за глаза, кто в теме — называют его «Принцем». И, в общем, это где-то так и есть. Сын основателя клуба, пасынок нынешнего председателя, Джекс не видел ничего преступного в том, чтобы пользоваться некоторыми своими привилегиями. Так, его испытательный срок был лишь формальностью, не больше. Джекс с молоком матери впитал уважение к законам клуба. Против отчима он ничего не имел, но время работало на Джекса. Клей не вечен. А кто в Чарминге настоящая власть? Не мэр и не шериф, не совет. Все они, как бы ни пытались скрыть, кормились и зависели от настоящих теневых хозяев. Зато «Сыны анархии» не просто байкерский клуб и единственная авторемонтная мастерская в Чарминге. Они и есть истинные хозяева города. А значит, не пустыми амбициями было ожидать, что когда-нибудь принц станет королем, а Тара будет рядом как его женщина. Только чтобы это произошло, нужно, чтобы Тара пустила его к телу больше, чем просто полапать. Вот тут как и не обматерить Чарминг, где «все обо всех все знают».  
Все опять могло обломиться, несмотря на обещания Тары. За дверью бушевала драма.  
— Знаешь, почему я пью? Из-за тебя… Из-за того, что у меня такая непутевая дочь. Шлюха! Шлю-у-у-у-ха… — подвывал надравшийся вдрызг папенька Тары. Что бы он там ни нес, Тара была там точно ни при чем. Нажираться до бессознанки старик Ноулз начал после смерти жены. И если сначала он напивался до беспамятства, чтобы залить горе от ее смерти, то потом все перешло в удобную привычку. Повод же оправдать себя было не так уж и сложно найти. Если бы он обижал Тару, то Джекс бы уже придумал способ защитить ее, но все, что позволял Ноулз — оскорбить подругу Джекса словами, виня во всех бедах, а с этим Тара и сама хорошо справлялась. — Хорошо, что мать твоя не дожила до такого позора.  
— Да пошел ты!  
Дверь распахнулась от сильного толчка, а сердитая Тара, выскочившая из-за нее не разбирая дороги, оказалась в объятиях своего парня.  
— Я тоже, детка, рад тебя видеть, — Джекс не мог отказать себе в удовольствии слегка пощупать ее зад. Слегка, потому что боевая готовность ему пока была ни к чему. Минет под окнами ее родного дома они уже проходили, но не среди дня же.  
— Поехали, — фыркнула Тара.  
Джекс подчинился, тем более, что поскорее убраться отсюда и прибыть в нужное место было и в его интересах. Пускай Тара из нажопницы давно уже стала девушкой Джексона, но до самого главного у них так и не дошло. Приятно, когда ты у твоей девушки первый, но неприятно, когда неизбежный процесс дефлорации она превращает в какой-то ритуал, возможный, только когда звезды правильно станут.  
Не то чтобы Джекс был обделен женским вниманием: возле байкеров всегда крутилась куча симпатичных телочек, которым только пальцем щелкни, и дадут доступ ко всем своим щелям. И Джекс был бы последним брехлом, если бы сказал, что не пользовался этой возможностью. Но ни одна из них и рядом не стояла с его Тарой. Так что это и не измена была вовсе, а просто способ профилактики спермотоксикоза. И вот тут включалось любимое тарино: «В этом городе…». Джекс не собирался делать тайну из своих перепихонов, но каждый из них доказывал, что как раз на основном фронте у него почти облом. Почти, потому что кое в чем Тара уже уступила. Казалось бы, наконец-то завалить или кинуть подругу уже было делом престижа… Но ведь это была Тара…  
Тупо что-то сваливать на судьбу, но с Тарой у Джекса именно так и было. Вряд ли когда-то бы правильная девочка обратила внимание на одноклассника-дебошира, если бы не потери, страшные и непоправимые, у каждого свои, но почти одновременно. Сначала умер младший брат Джексона, Томми, потом разбился отец, у Тары — так внезапно, так несправедливо от перитонита умерла мама. Общее горе потянуло их друг к другу как магнитом. Связь-поддержка переросла в дружбу, а позже — во взаимное влечение или даже стала чем-то большим. Джекс готов был защищать свою девушку от кого угодно, даже от себя самого, ведь оттолкнуть ее означало потерять. Потому оставалось лишь смириться с нелепыми страхами Тары и ждать.  
Все могло случиться еще пару дней назад. И это мог быть величайшим из дней. Джекс получил нашивки, означавшие, что теперь он полноценный член клуба. А кожу еще саднило от тату на всю спину — смерть с косой и надпись «Сыны Анархии», клубная эмблема, еще один знак принадлежности к избранным. И тут еще Тара, разглядывая все это великолепие заявила:  
— Я хочу тебя, малыш.  
Джекс настолько опешил внезапным счастьем, что вместо того, чтобы хватать и валить согласную девушку нелепо спросил:  
— Прямо тут?  
— Просто в этой спальне, — заговорщицки прошептала Тара. — Пусть только Алекс уснет.  
Алексом звали одного из подопечных Тары. Чтобы исполнить мечту сбежать из Чарминга, она подрабатывала няней. И тут либо Таре не хватало адреналина, либо нанимательница так достала ее, что она решила пойти на преступление — заняться любовью на ее простынях. Осталось только как-то избавиться от сына хозяйки дома. Действовать, а точнее бездействовать по плану Тары противоречило натуре Джекса. Действовать по короткому плану и прикрыть мелкого засранца где-нибудь в темном месте, например, в подвале или ванной, означало явно навредить его няне. Спонтанный план Джекса был гениален в том, что в случае успеха давал им с Тарой союзника и безопасное место потрахаться в комфорте.  
Несмотря на возмущенное лицо Тары, пытавшейся спрятать на время парня, он все-таки вышел в гостиную. Восторгу мелкого не было границ. Молчание его Джекс купил какой-то побрякушкой и обещанием взять в клуб. А чтобы наверняка приспать, а потом поймать на тайне, за которую его матушка точно по головке не погладит, когда Тара вышла, Джекс добавил в колу мальчишке немного виски из их же семейного бара.  
Увы, пойло «настоящего байкера» сработало обратно задуманному. Мелкий засранец стал засранцем в прямом смысле слова, и рыгал дальше, чем видел. С последствиями до прихода тариной нанимательницы справиться не удалось.  
Разгневанная мамаша пообещала, что в этом городе работу няни Тара больше не найдет. И исполнила его раньше, чем настало утро. Уже с вечера озабоченные мамочки стали звонить подруге Джекса, отказываясь от ее услуг. На следующий день отвалились и те, кому позвонила Тара. Пришлось вмешаться Джексу. Он не стал устраивать разборки с тетками, посмевшими игнорировать Тару. Он нашел ей другую работу, правда, было опасение, что она откажется, но Тара заявила:  
— Моей репутации уже не повредит, даже если я сделаю себе тату. Организуешь?  
— Запросто, детка. — Приятно почувствовать себя Сантой, но вместо того, чтобы усадить к себе на колени, он прижал хорошую девочку к стене своим телом.  
— Только пусть это будет не в Чарминге… Пусть все будет не в Чарминге… Понимаешь?  
— Как скажешь, детка…  
В общем-то, желание Тары легко было совместить с желанием самого Джекса навестить одного маменькиного сына.

***

 

Тара долго не могла определиться с выбором, перебирая эскизы татуировок. Цветы, иероглифы, драконы — она пролистывала их, не задерживаясь. Где-то на десятой странице Джекс начал догадываться, что же именно искала Тара — птицу. И все-таки ее не устраивали ни хищные орлы, ни мирные ласточки.  
— Может, это? — Джекс как бы ненароком ткнул в картинку с взлетающим вороном.  
— Хммм… — Тара удивленно покосилась на него, отвлекаясь от поиска. — То, что нужно!  
Что бы ни символизировал для Тары ворон, для Джекса эта птичка как-то сама собой связалась с клубом — САМКРО.  
— Куда колоть? — спросил громила-татуировщик, чьи руки, тело и даже лицо были лучшей рекламой его работы.  
— Сюда! — неожиданно Тара стащила через голову топик и чуть приспустила джинсы, оголяя поясницу. Видимо действовала бутылка «Киллианз ред», которую она, перед тем как зайти в салон, бахнула «для анестезии».  
«Анестезия» действовала. Процедуру Тара выносила достойно. Только губы слегка сжимала с каждой новой точкой и штрихом.  
— Куда теперь? — бодро поинтересовалась Тара, когда все закончилось и они наконец-то покинули салон.  
Она была решительно настроена и взволнована. Нехорошо было заставлять девушку ждать, только вот кто-то, от которого зависел самый грандиозный секс в жизни Джекса, бессовестно опаздывал. Пришлось купить Таре, а заодно и себе еще пива. И конечно же за этим последовало:  
— Мне нужно отойти…  
Взрослая девочка, в общем-то, чтобы ее сопровождать туда. Да и сбегать она не собиралась. Только карма у Тары такая была, что ли: притягивать приключения на свою пятую точку. Возвратилась она не одна, а с каким-то дрыщом из Черепов. Этот гад пытался прижаться к Таре и хватал ее за то самое место. Естественно, такое оскорбление не могло ему пройти даром. Сначала Джекс даже сделал вид, что пытается решить все мирно, и попросил не трогать его девушку, но «Сдрисни, красавчик, пока мордашку не попортили» привело к самопроизвольному хуку слева, от которого Череп отлетел на пару шагов и который изрядно помял его личико, оставив на нем фирменную печать Джекса. Беда была в том, что здесь была территория Черепов. И — естественно — «пострадавший» был тут не один, а с компанией. Ударом с разворота Джексу удалось отбить одно нападение. Еще одного Черепа внезапно вырубила Тара, огрев по макушке пустой бутылкой своего любимого «Киллианза», но положение все равно было плачевным — их постепенно окружали — и все стало бы совсем неприятно, если бы так вовремя не подоспела помощь, и именно от того, кого они ждали.  
Пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, ему удалось вырубить пару Черепов и пробить спасительную дорогу.  
— Ну знаете, ребята, нельзя вас в приличное общество пускать. Устроили тут…  
Это был высокий слегка полноватый парень с приметным цветом чуть вьющихся волос…  
— Рыжий! — взвизгнула Тара.  
— Он самый, — заверил тот и легко взвалил ее на плечо. — Валим…  
Джекс не стал ревниво возражать, тем более совет был дельный.  
Гарри Уинстон, он же Рыжий, был не просто случайным посетителем, вступившимся в неравной драке за гостей городка. Он был бывшим одноклассником Тары и Джекса, а последнему еще и лучшим другом. Добродушный, слегка наивный — он всегда без слов понимал, когда становился третьим-лишним. Но неумолимая судьба по имени миссис Мэри Уинстон, приходящейся ему матерью, заставила Рыжего покинуть Чарминг, как Джекс надеялся, ненадолго. В любом случае, с наличием байков никакое расстояния для дружбы помехой не было, и Рыжий с энтузиазмом воспринял задание Джекса организовать для них с Тарой любовное гнездышко высшего класса.  
Хозяином он был радушным и решающее свидание для парочки устроил не где-нибудь, а в собственном доме. Именно этим и объяснялась его задержка — мама что-то засиделась и территория освободилась с опозданием. Но деликатности у Рыжего было как у слона в посудной лавке.  
— Вот это ваш траходром, — заявил он, отводя гостей в небольшую, но уютную комнату, видимо, принадлежащую его матери. — Внизу в шкафу — белье. Ванна — там.  
Почти сразу ванну оккупировала Тара, оставив Джексу и Рыжему время поговорить. Девочки есть девочки. Вначале Джекс раздраженно поглядывал на часы. Потом выяснилось: накопилось столько тем, пока они с Рыжим не виделись, что в итоге они не заметили, как, кутаясь в огромном, не по размеру халате матери Рыжего в зале появилась Тара.  
— Я вам не помешала, мальчики? Если так хорошо вдвоем, я могу и уйти, — кокетливо-томным голосом дала знать о себе она.  
— Куда?! — почти мгновенно Джекс оказался на втором этаже.  
— Давай-давай, жеребец, — заржал ему вдогонку рыжий, но тот уже почти не слышал, заталкивая Тару в комнату и захлопывая дверь.  
Поспешность чуть не сыграла плохую шутку, когда Джекс почти запутался в собственном ремне и джинсах. Помогла Тара, при этом халат ее распахнулся, а под ним была только она во всем своем естестве — такая аккуратненькая, такая чистенькая, пахнущая цветочным гелем. И это был самый возбуждающий запах.  
Не тратя время на ласки — на них просто не хватило бы выдержки — Джекс повалил любимую на спину, успев пробормотать банально-глупое, но положенное оправдание для первого раза девушки.  
— Прости, детка, сейчас будет немного больно…  
— Больно, — прошипела Тара.  
Джекс опешил и отстранился — он же еще даже не приставил. Оказалось — дала себя знать свежая татуировка Тары. Джекс попытался решить проблему позы, поставив девушку на колени, но Тару такое не устраивало. Она предложила улечься на спину Джексу, а сама предполагала сесть сверху. Предоставить Таре оседлать его и действовать самой — это был вообще предел мечтаний. Джекс-младший стоял как столб. Только вот у Тары, похоже, не было разъема, куда его можно было бы вставить. Кончик члена как в камень упирался. Сколько бы ни пыталась Тара направить его в себя, тело протестовало и зажималось.  
Наверно, Пыр прикалывался, давая такой совет. Хотя, вероятно, опыт по взлому целок у него был побольше, чем у Джекса. В общем, Джекс никогда не думал, что придется применить такое на практике, но выбора особого и не было, разве что дождаться, пока изнемогшая Тара предложит опять все отложить до «нужного настроя».  
— Все хорошо, детка. Все хорошо, — Джекс, привстав, поглаживал бедра Тары, успокаивая. Так почти незаметно, он добрался до ложбинки ягодиц, чуть поласкал их, раздвинул, проникая между… Дальше следовало действовать стремительно. Палец одной руки нашел еще одно отверстие, а другая рука надавила на бедра Тары, заставляя опуститься вниз.  
Дело было сделано! Джекс-младший вошел как маслом смазанный. Тара шумно вдохнула. Как будто членом из нее весь воздух вытолкнули, а глаза ее стали круглыми как у кошки. Она, словно не веря, трогала промежность, а потом с удивлением смотрела на испачканные капельками крови пальцы. Придя в себя, она двинула бедрами. Еще и еще… Но это было так медленно, что Джексу пришлось все же действовать самому. И это был кайф: не меньше, чем на скорости лететь на Харлее…  
Потом они лежали обнявшись… Счастливые, умиротворенные, могли бы так лежать вечно, если бы не слишком громогласный голос Рыжего:  
— Мама?! Что ты так рано?  
Они вскочили оба как подорванные. Джекс наспех одевался. Тара пыталась хотя бы под кровать запихнуть измазанные их любовью простыни, а потом вдруг вспомнила, что ее-то одежда осталась в ванной. А ступени уже отдавали тяжелой поступью Мэри Уинстон.  
Как они оказались на дороге, ведущей в Чарминг, лучше было не вспоминать. Если бы это снимали, то Джекс бы ограбил банк, убил папарацци, но не дал бы еще кому-то взглянуть на такое позорище. Зато возвращались они не одни, а с Рыжим, который точно решил, что «пора бы навестить старика, а, может, и остаться». В чем уверены были и Джекс, и Рыжий, так это в том, что Мэри уже названивает всем знакомым, с возмущением рассказывая и о тату Тары, и о том, что Джекс с Тарой творили в ее спальне, и о побеге своего единственного отпрыска.  
Уже в Чарминге Рыжий намекнул, что хотел бы отметить возвращение, но, поржав с парочки «попугайчиков-неразлучников», отправился обрадовать отца своим категорическим решением остаться с ним в Чарминге. Джек довез Тару до порога ее дома. Тут они должны были бы расстаться, но оказалось, что отец Тары закрыл дверь изнутри на защелку, так что пробраться в дом нормальным путем не представлялось возможным. Оставалось лезть через окно прямо в комнату Тары. Они постояли еще немного. Джекс курил. Тара молчала, потом вдруг забрала у Джекса сигарету и сделала вид, что затянулась. Курить она не умела, просто портила сигарету, но выглядело это довольно эротично, так что Джекс не возражал.  
— Дэвид видел, как я встречалась с Луан, — произнесла она, делая очередную «затяжку». — Знаешь, о чем он подумал?  
В общем-то, Луан была причастна еще одному «славному» делу Чарминга. Не каждый город может похвастаться своей киностудией. Правда, снимались там особые фильмы, которые вряд ли хоть когда-то будут номинировать на «Оскар». В Чарминге таких студий было целых две. Одну, совсем свежую, окрутив одного из байкеров, женив на себе и решив завязать, но не уйти из бизнеса, открыла одна из бывших актрис, Луан.  
— Догадываюсь, — хмыкнул Джекс. В общем-то, это он рекомендовал Луан Тару, но совсем не за тем, о чем подумал один из поклонников Тары, сынуля местного судьи, правильный мальчик Дэвид Хэйл. Луан хотела, чтобы ее студия была лучшей во всем. И чтобы девочки-актрисы не сбегали к конкуренту, а были всем довольны. Порно-актрисы тоже женщины. А у женщин, случается так, рождаются дети. А детям нужны няни…  
— Придурок! — Тара кинула окурок на землю и придавила ногой.  
Тара знала, на что шла, но почему-то ее задело мнение Дэвида, и это задело Джекса.  
— Забей, — посоветовал он и обнял.  
— Уже, — сообщила она и добавила: — Где-то через год нас же здесь уже не будет… Правда? Ты же уедешь со мной?  
Джекс приподнял брови и неопределенно кивнул головой, что могло означать что угодно. Тара поняла так, как нужно было ей.  
— Зайдешь? — тихонько предложила она. И Джекс не был бы собой, если бы отказался. Самым огромным желанием сейчас было понаблюдать, как будет подскакивать ворон на пояснице каждый раз, как Джекс будет засаживать Таре своего дружка.  
Он не собирался никуда уезжать из Чарминга и был уверен, что Тара тоже никуда не денется. Год, два… За это время всякое может произойти. Будущее — величина неопределенная. А сегодня — это реальность. И сегодня был чудесный день…


End file.
